Snow Day
by babylerms
Summary: short little thing about paige and alex on a snow day since i had one and was bored.


**All right I haven't written anything in awhile but I want to start again. I have some stories I might go back and finish but I probably will just start new ones. This isn't really good but I had a snow day so there you go. As always reviews are appreciated.**

Paige's alarm went off and woke her up. She stretched and looked out her window and was surprised by the amount of snow she saw. She went to turn on the television to see if she had school.

"Good morning, honey." Her mom greeted her.

"Morning mom."

"So what are you going to do with your day off?"

"Good I don't have school. I'll probably just spend it with Alex."

"Have fun. I have to get to work."

Paige went back to her room and picked up her cell phone. Usually she called Alex to wake her up and so she would come pick Paige up for school. She wondered if she should let her sleep but then figured since she was up Alex should be too. She dialed Alex's number and waited for her to pick up. Finally it happened.

"Morning baby. Are you leaving yet?" Paige said.

"Oh crap. Am I late? I'll be there in ten minutes." A very sleepy sounding Alex replied.

Paige laughed to herself and then decided to go back to bed until Alex got there.

Alex jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. Paige would kill her if they were late for school. She grabbed a cereal bar on the way out since she wouldn't have time to have breakfast at Paige's like usually. Mrs. Michalchuk was a really good cook. She got into her piece of junk car and cranked up the heat. It must've snowed during the night. She hoped her car would make it without breaking down. When she got there she knocked on the door and waited for someone to let her in. When ten minutes went by and that didn't happen she pulled out her house key. Paige had it made for her in case she was ever in trouble at home and needed a place to go to even if the family wasn't home. It was definitely one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her. When she got inside she saw Dylan coming down the stairs.

"Hey I was just about to get the door. What are you doing here so early? Shouldn't you be sleeping in enjoying your snow day?" Dylan said.

"Snow day?" Alex asked.

"Yeah didn't you notice all the snow out there?"

"Yeah but Paige called me and… She is so going to pay for this."

Alex went upstairs to Paige's room and saw her sleeping in her bed. She had to stop for a second. Paige was adorable sleeping there all snuggled up in her blankets looking so peaceful. Alex almost couldn't wake her. Almost. But then she remembered she could be sleeping too. She gently pulled the blankets off Paige. She moved but didn't wake up. 'Good' Alex thought. She went back outside with a cup and filled it up with snow. In Paige's room she stood on a chair so she could reach her arms over the bed. Then she dumped the snow all on Paige. Paige must've been shocked because she jumped out of bed screaming.

"Wake up Paigey. Don't you know we have a snow day?" Alex asked as she got off the chair.

"That was so mean."

"You shouldn't have woken me up."

"I'm freezing." Paige said.

"Come here." Alex said as she opened her arms and Paige gladly wrapped her arms around Alex. "You're all wet too."

"Well you did dump snow on me."

"Sorry but it was kind of funny if you're me. Besides you woke me up."

"Only because I wanted you to sleep with me." As soon as she said this Paige blushed. "I meant I wanted you to sleep like with our eyes closed and dreaming not the other kind of sleep with…

Alex smiled, "I know what you meant. Why don't you go change your clothes and then we can lay down."

After they relaxed and ate lunch they decided to go to the lake and go ice-skating with the gang.

"Alex ice-skating. I never thought we'd see the day." Spinner said.

"Hahaha there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Yeah I bet. Name something else."

"Well you don't know that…That I'm in love with Paige."

"You are?" Paige asked.

Alex turned around and looked at Paige.

"Yeah and I didn't know how to tell you and or even if I should because you might not feel the same but I guess you should know. I love you."

"Alex, I love you too."


End file.
